Krista's Chronicles: A New Adventure
by Zorana123
Summary: When Krista mysteriously vanishes and appears in the future, she finds herself face-to-face with a great evil that threatens the Mushroom Kingdom. With her newfound allies, she'll embark on a life-changing adventure to save the kingdom from destruction.
1. Intro-X: Story of the Star Spirits

_Ahem! Let me tell you the story of the Star Spirits…_

_Far, far away, beyond the sky, it's been said that there's a haven where the Stars live. This haven is known as Star Haven._

_In the sanctuary of Star Haven, there rests a fabled treasure called the Star Rod, which has the ability to grant all wishes._

_Using this wondrous Star Rod, the revered Star Spirits have watched over the Mushroom Kingdom for generations, granting wishes and ensuring the safety of its people._

_When the Star Spirits came into existence, they brought new life to an otherwise lifeless world. With the help of the Star Spirits, the people helped the kingdom grow and flourish into a wonderful place. A seemingly endless age of peace and prosperity had begun from that point on._

_Over time, however, the Star Spirits' power has diminished. Evil beings had appeared and led waste to this peaceful world. War, hatred, and bloodshed ensued as a result. _

_Not all hope was lost, as the Star Spirits' strength lied within the Mushroom Kingdom royal family. They were able to draw in power from the Star Rod, and put an end to the chaos, restoring peace._

_The rulers of the kingdom were part of another species that has been around for as long as the Star Spirits._

_These were known as the Star Warriors._

_Starting out as Star Children, these legendary beings have protected and saved this world from destruction on numerous occasions. _

_While many of them exist, few come out as heroes. Even then, they are rarely known throughout history._

_There are some, however, that stand above all others._

_These stories were told throughout all generations that followed, about a particular group of Star Warriors. Friends and foes alike, stood united, and defended their beloved home._

_And it all started with a girl named Krista._


	2. Intro-1: Krista and Malcolm

I put my cloak over my body, trying to protect myself from the cold as I walked out of the castle and made my way towards the plaza. The freezing wind that swept by every few seconds would immobilize me and leave me shaking like a leaf. The entirety of Toad Town was darkened by the pre-dawn sky, with the street lights being its only salvation. I sat on a nearby bench and listened to the crickets and owls as the wind started to calm down.

Most people wouldn't dare to come out of their house at this hour except for me. The eerie atmosphere of the early morning made Toad Town seem more like a ghost town than anything else. I've always found it to be more soothing than creepy. I usually just came to meditate my mind whenever I couldn't sleep, or when I just have a nightmare. Those are usually scarier than being out here.

The sounds of the crickets became a little clearer when I lowered my cowl. Then it faded away when the faint sunrise came into sight. Soon, the songbirds would come out to greet the morning with their melodic chirping. The darkness that surrounded the town disappeared when the sun rose behind the castle. This was the transition from dawn to morning that I always loved to see when I came out here.

I suddenly came to my senses when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey, Krista! How's it going?" A boy just my age shouted while waving. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a black T-shirt and some worn-out pants, along with standard red shoes.

"Oh, Malcolm! I didn't see you for a second," I said after I quickly stood up.

"Of course you didn't. You're always stuck in that head of yours," he chuckled.

"Hey, at least my head's not as tiny as yours," I remarked. He laughed for a second. "Yeah right, you were practically born with that little head. I mean, Look at it!"

"See what I mean? You're so dumb that you completely mistook one meaning of my insult with another," I glared.

"Hey now. Let's not go insulting my incredible brain level," he said.

"Well, at least you're improving your sarcasm!" I laughed.

"Come on, no one's better than you, especially after THAT statement," he smirked. I couldn't think of anything better to say, so I just scoffed and sat down again.

"So, how's life goin' for ya?" he asked me. I sighed. "Well, I don't have much to do in my free time. My sister Rose is about to become Queen in a few days, so nobody in the castle has been paying much mind to me."

"Oh yeah, that. I guess even in times like these, you still appear to be invisible, huh?" He responded. "Yeah. Heck, even Peach gets more attention than me, and she's over a decade younger."

"I guess that's not really fair, but hey, life's always rough for the middle child," he said. "Should you even be complaining, though? It gives you an excuse to do whatever you want, and that's pretty rare for someone of the royal family."

I turned to him. "I'd never complain about that, don't get me wrong, but, lately I've been thinking that… something might happen to Rose, and that could be a problem to someone like myself who clearly isn't prepared to rule an entire kingdom."

"Come on, you worry too much," he said while hitting my shoulder. "Even if the Koopa army were to attack, the guards are more than capable of protecting her."

"Oh, and I can't protect myself?"

Malcolm quickly turned to see a blonde-haired girl with a red dress walking towards the plaza. Sure enough, it was Rose.

He started to chuckle nervously after seeing her fear-inducing glare. "Well, um, that is to say, uh- How are you, Your Highness?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "Malcolm, by now you should know that talking to me with respect won't work."

Malcolm groaned slightly while I snickered at him. Rose didn't really bother responding to him, as her mean look was enough to make Malcolm regret his previous statement.

Rose approached me as her expression changed to a more pleasant one. "Krista, I do appreciate your concern, but I'm gonna agree with Malcolm for once and say that you really don't have anything to worry about."

I smiled. "I guess you're right. It's just that I constantly worry about that stuff."

Rose sensed the sadness in my voice and let out a small sigh. "I feel awful for you, that war long ago must have left you scarred for life."

"It's not that war that has me so worried all the time, haven't I told you that?"

"Well, if it's not that, then what is it? Other than the Koopas, who, by the way, started that war in the first place, it can't be anything else," she said. I didn't respond. "I know that war did a real number on you, Krista, even though you never show it."

"Hah! You think it's stuck with her, Rose? Krista's not gonna let such a short time of her life get to her!" Malcolm beamed.

Rose grinned. "Aww, it's so sweet the way you talk about your girlfriend, Malcolm!" she teased.

Malcolm's face turned beet red. "GIRLFRIEND? I'll have you know that she is my lifelong best friend and nothing more!" He defended.

"I have to agree with him, my life would be WAY worse if I had to spend the rest of my life with him!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, what she sa- wait, was that an insult?" Malcolm turned back to me. "For your information, I'd probably be better than any boyfriend you could ever have!"

I laughed as Rose's smile widened. "So you DO want to be her boyfriend!"

"N-no, it's not like that! It's just that-"

"Just spit it out, Malcolm, I know you've had a crush on her for a long-"

"IT IS NOT LIKE THAT, YOU DENSE WOMAN!" Malcolm got into her face while she and I laughed even harder.

"Malcolm, you really need to stop walking into these situations, you're gonna end up embarrassing yourself every time," I told him. Malcolm kept glaring at Rose and merely sighed. "Whatever, I'm used to it at this point."

Rose stopped her gawking. "Alright, I'll be heading back to the castle now. I have to go prepare for the ceremony tomorrow."

I stopped her as she started walking away. "Will I have to make any preparations?"

"Not really, they'll probably just make you and Peach wear some fancy dress and stand beside me or something like that."

"Well, that's a little disappointing," I muttered.

"I'm actually a bit jealous of you. You don't have to deal with Toadsworth giving you orders all day," she complained.

"Well, in that case, here's a little challenge for you. Try getting through the day without going mentally insane!"

Rose chuckled. "A challenge I don't take lightly, but I'm willing to take it."

I turned back to Malcolm. "I think I'll go into the castle for a while too. I'll meet you back here a little later."

"Sounds good. See ya." Then he ran off to somewhere else in the town.

"What do you need to go in the castle for?" Rose asked as we walked towards the castle.

"I just need to get a couple of things. Malcolm and I are gonna head to the lake."

Rose looked at me. "The lake? What are you going there for?"

"It's just been a long time since we've been there, so we figured we'd just hang out over there for a while," I said.

"I see. That's where we spent a lot of time together, after all. I might even consider going there myself after the ceremony's over."

"I look forward to it," I said to myself.


End file.
